Befriending Valtor
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: It hasn't been that long since the Winx had defeated Valtor. Surprisingly, he survived, but lost all his powers. No one could find it in them to kill a defenseless man, instead, it was decided he would work at Alfea as punishment, Only Femke, the Fairy of the Voortrix helps him because she likes him, but will Valtor be able to accept her friendship? And why looks the girl familiar
1. Chapter 1: Barriers

Chapter 1: Barriers

It hasn't been that long since the Winx had defeated Valtor. Surprisingly, he survived, but lost all his powers. No one could find it in them to kill a defenseless man, instead, it was decided he would work at Alfea as punishment. He had been a servant at Alfea since then, as the fairies bullied him mercilessly, except one... Femke was a fairy of the Voortrix, someone with great power who couldn't find it in her to be like that against another person, no matter how vile his crimes. Valtor didn't seem to mind too much. For every snipe, he had a comeback. For every prank he managed to get revenge. This meant he would be in trouble with Griselda, who kept preaching about good behavior, as if it would matter.

Months passed and it became painfully obvious to Valtor that his revenge schemes only made things worse. He kept retaliating the jokes thrown his way, but slowly and surely, the old Valtor, the greatest wizard of all time, started to fade away...

**Femke's POV**

As the reincarnation of The Great Feria and a holder of an amazing power, you'll have a lot of responsibility. I knew Valtor was a bad person and that he commit many crimes, but he shouldn't be treated badly, right? Weren't fairies supposed to do what's right? And what is with Griselda? I knew she was strict, but this was ridiculous. She didn't do a thing about it. I watched as Valtor took his revenge and enjoyed their misery. I laughed at the jokes and could get into why he were doing it. But on the other hand it was too bad he didn't see he could do so much more. He had some power of the Dragonflame in him. He could do so much with that. Become almost as powerful as she is...bloom... Everyone would worship him, not as a bad person, but as a powerful wizard who would use his powers for good.

"Yo, Emily! How many Valtors do you need to switch a light bulb?" Femke could hear one of the first year fairies named Tasha ask Emily, a Senior.

"How many?" The girl asked with obvious fake curiosity. Emily was one of the most popular girls from last year, not counting the Winx girls, but also arrogant, unlike them and probably wouldn't give a first year the time of day unless she needed someone to bounce a joke about Valtor off of. Emily just wanted to be part of the group, Just as match as Lucy wanted to join the Trix, when they were still at cloud tower.

"None! He's so stupid he probably has no idea how it works!" Both girls cackled while they walked towards the next class. They passed Valtor, who was on his knees scrubbing the floor and Emily accidentally stepped on his hand. Valtor made his pain know with a yelp. "Oh, sorry. Totally saw you there." She said, laughing as she ground her high heel in his hand one more time. Valtor didn't show his discomfort. He just smirked, ready for retaliation.

"Very funny. Say, you heard the one about the fairies who kept pestering the powerful wizard?" He asked, smirking. The two girls looked at each other, unsure, before shaking their heads. I smiled and leaned in so that I could hear correctly. I heard Valtor had the best come-backs in the school. "Nobody knows. They disappeared after he regained his powers and they were never heard of again." With that, Valtor pulled a terrifying face. I saw the girls run and scream in fear and had to refrain myself from laughing out loud, it was just too funny. I knew they were going to tell Griselda and he'd get another preach. Still, it was hilarious to see them run, afraid he could really hurt them. When they were gone I stopped laughing and approached Valtor. I knew I had to act fast to help with his hand. I knew I probably shouldn't, but something... deep inside... felt good in Valtor. As if there was still a man underneath that monster. A man nobody saw.

"Come here, I can cure your hand with my magic." I told him in a friendly manner, holding out my hand for help.

**Valtor's POV**

**THREE YEARS**! It's been **THREE YEARS** ago that those **GODDAMN** fairies made me a slave on their **GODDAMN** school! What?! Do they really think that they can turn the greatest wizard of all into a doormat? It won't happen. I can already see them raging as I contact my mistresses and reclaim my power! The great wizard Valtor will rise again! As I raged internally, I saw the little girl that laughed at my jokes approaching me. And I recognized her instantly.

"She used to hang out with Icy, Darcy and Stormy! Going as far as calling herself the fourth Trix. What is she doing at Alfea? Keeping an eye on me? Keeping the Trix updated for their amusement?" I muttered. I could remember the voices of Icy and her sisters negotiating. They figured I didn't hear them, but they were dead wrong. I am Valtor. The Greatest Wizard of all time. I hear, see and know **ALL**.

_Flashback_

_"Did you see what happened?" Icy asked her sisters in a whisper. Darcy nodded and Stormy, the youngest, even shook a little._  
_"Yeah, that was, like, super creepy." She shakily said._  
_"I can't believe we were fighting about him, Sisters. First Darkar and now him. Why do we always end up with losers?"_  
_Loser? Ha! I am stronger then they think. A 'loser' wouldn't come this close to ultimate power._

_End Flashback_

'Like I care what those wenches think of me. I can do without them.' Were my taughts while I placed a bucked of water on top of a door. Childish, sure, but without magic and surrounded by powerful warriors, I couldn't do much harm. This was the only way to get back. In the beginning, I could still see the fun, but ever since the fairies figured out that they can complain to Griselda about me, it wore off quickly. She keeps preaching about 'good behavior' every time they complain. I usually just tune them out and was thinking of other ways to get back at them. No one degrades me. No one!

Sighing, I knelt down and started mopping the floor. This... didn't help my confidence.  
"Yo, Emily! How many Valtors do you need to switch a light bulb?" I heard a last year fairy ask a first year.  
"How many?" The other girl asked with played curiousity. I saw trough her faked interest quite clearly.  
"None! He's so stupid he probably has no idea how it works!" Both girls screeched with laughter as they walked off. One of them stepped on my hand. "Oh sorry, totally saw you there." She said, laughing as she ground her heel into my hand for good measure. It hurt, but I didn't offer her the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I managed a smile and already knew a comeback.

"Very funny. Say, you heard the one about the fairies who kept pestering the powerful wizard?" I asked, smiling. They looked at each other insecurely before shaking their heads. "Nobody knows. They disappeared after he regained his powers and they were never heard of again." At this point I made a terrifying face as they ran off and I laughed despite my hurting hand. When done with laughing I grabbed the mop again and continued my mundane task, another pair of feet in front of me after a short while. I half expected Griselda with yet another preach about 'behavior'. But it was Femke, the self-called 'Trix girl'.

"Come here, I can cure your hand with my magic." She said, extending her hand. I just scowled at it with disgust. I don't want help. Especially not from a lowlife, disgusting fairy.

"I don't need help, thank you." I told her, looking at her with disdain. She quickly retreated her hand, afraid I might do something with it. Then she just... knelt down and grabbed my hand without asking as she used her magic to heal it. "I told you I don't need your damn help!" I said, furious. How dare she touch me? I don't need help from anyone, let alone a fairy.

"I helped because I wanted to. Everyone needs help from time to time. Maybe if you'd get off your high horse, you'd understand." She said with sweetness that just had to be faked as she turned around and walked away. She froze at the door when she saw Griselda approach me, eyes dark and ready for another , I continued my work, hoping she would just let me be. She drove me insane. Once I was back to power, she would be the first to pay.

"Griselda, please. Those girls were egging him on."

I heard Femke say. I looked up and saw Femke inbetween me and Griselda.

"Miss Cartmaker, if you don't want to get in trouble, I suggest you stay out."

Griselda told her with ice in her voice. Femke kept with her, determined. I didn't understand her stubborn behavior. She would only get herself in trouble.

"Why won't you listen?! He didn't start this." She said, awfully determined. The girls, who were still there for some reason, just looked at each other, surprised. That made three, Griselda counting, four of us. What was she doing?! Why didn't she just leave things alone?! I just picked up the mop and bucket I was using and prepared to get some new soap. I just knew these fairies were as sloppy as possible to make my job more difficult and Griselda more angry. She was horrible. Griffin could learn a thing or two, but then again, she did betray the darkness for the light. Chances are, I would've ruled by now if she didn't betray me. We could've ruled together. No.. No, don't think like that. Focus on the now. Focus on your work...

"Miss Cartmaker, I'm warning you one last time. I will send you to Faragonda if you keep going like this." Griselda told the girl with a warning glare in her eyes. But Femke kept going, taking a stand between me and Griselda. I growled. Like I needed her protection. I had conquered planets. I didn't need help, and certainly not of a fairy.

"I know what he did was wrong. Really wrong." She started, sighing. "But I also know there's good in every heart. I can feel it... He has an ember of the Dragonflame in him. I know that if he could just... drop his façade of arrogance, he could be as powerful as bloom." I looked up as she said this. Still as powerful as Bloom? But my powers left me. Blocked until I could summon my mistresses...

"That monster doesn't have any powers and no heart, either. He's useless, cruel and deserves no more then what he has gotten." She said with a sly grin as I growled and got up. Even at this point, I would **NOT** be insulted by her!

**Femke's POV**

"Why won't you listen?! He didn't start this." I told Griselda, determined. I didn't want Valtor to be blamed for something he didn't do. He was evil, I knew. He probably didn't want help from a fairy. But he still didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Miss Cartmaker, if you don't want to get in trouble, I suggest you stay out." Griselda said and I got a warning look. She wouldn't get rid of me that easily. I took a stand between her and Valtor.

"I know what he did was wrong. Really wrong." I started, sighing. This was going to be difficult, but it was my duty to protect those that needed me. Even if they don't want it, like Valtor. "But I also know there's good in every heart. I can feel it... He has an ember of the Dragonflame in him. I know that if he could just... drop his façade of arrogance, he could be as powerful as bloom." I said why I smiled at Valtor. He just seemed perplexed. I felt that he knew I was only trying to help. Griselda just grinned.

"That monster doesn't have any powers and no heart, either. He's useless, cruel and deserves no more then what he has gotten." She said with an angry look in her eyes. Valtor rose behind me with a snarl. I gently took him to prevent him from attacking Griselda. I could feel him fight with all his might because he wanted to hurt Griselda for what she said. I just made calm, hushing noises, it seemed to work as I led him to his living quarters. I only let go as the door closed.

"Better now?" I asked, he just looked away and crossed his arms.  
"I guess." He muttered, looking at me sideways with his blue eyes...  
Those eyes!

I've seen them before as they looked at me with almost completely hidden hurt. But where? Suddenly, something horrifying came to me.

_Flashback_

_"He's beautiful, Najira. How are you going to call him?" A younger Femke asked her friend, Najira. They met when still living on the streets and since then they were best friends. So of course Femke was the first to know Najira was pregnant. And after Nine months, a son was born. A beautiful blue-eyed, blonde-haired son._  
_"I was thinking about... Valtor." Najira said, smiling as she held her son. The little one was also smiling as he pulled Femke's hair._  
_"Ow! He's strong already! I feel sorry for his godparents." She said, laughing as she pried herself loose._  
_"I didn't figure you as one to have a lot of self-pity, Fem." Naijira joked, prodding her friend. Femke just looked at her with wide eyes._  
_"You... You mean I get to be a godparent?" She asked, disbelieving. Naijira simply nodded, as Femke hugged her and her godchild._  
_"Thank you... I won't let you down. Promise." She said, stroking the young boy's hair._

_End Flashback_

I gasped when I looked back at Valtor. His eyes were the same! Could it be that Valtor was him? Or was it a coïncidence?

**Valtor's POV**

When I was going to challenge Griselda, two slender hands suddenly help me. Had to be that Trix wannabe. She held me and took me to my room. She tried to calm me with a song, of all things. Did sound familiar, tough, for some reason. It did help, but she only let go of me when I closed the door.

"Better now?" She asked. As if she would care. No one does. I just crossed my arms and huffed.  
"I guess." I said, looking at her sideways. This... caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

'**NOW** what's wrong with her?' I taught when I sat on my bunk of a bed. Yeah, they kept me in a decent, but small room. This was no place for a grand Wizard. Just wait until I have my powers back. They would pay! I looked at Femke who finally came out of her flashback. I almost entertained the idea she'd space out forever.  
'Then who'll keep Griselda off my ass?' Some little voice inside me said. I just shook my head and watched as the girl took something from her bag. 'I don't need her. I'm the most powerful wizard of all. I can take care of myself.'

She took a seat next to me and gave me a cupcake.  
"Here, you're probably not getting much in the way of sweets." She said with a friendly smile. I just stared at the cupcake. Did she really think I'd take it? Just because... I stopped there as I took it. I wasn't being starved by any means, but they weren't exactly giving me five star meals. And I usually **DID** leave most, just in case they poisoned . I didn't do anything with it." She said with a tooth-rotting sweetness. I had the desire to just toss her out. I didn't need her help. Stupid Trix wannabe. Again I was thinking of the days things were better for me. When I almost had my goal. She had to show up and try to convince the Trix to get away from me. As if she could do that. As if she could pry them away from me and my power. I had them in my grasp. But unfortunately, they decided to abandon me.

_Flashback_

_"Why don't you join us? With Valtor by our side, the whole universe will be ours!" Icy asked while grinning at their 'friend'. The brown-haired girl just shook her head sadly._

_"I am the reincarnation of Feria, protector of the voortrix's flame. I can't use my powers for evil. I'm sorry." She said, turning around and leaving._

_"I know it will be a bit new for you, but you could really help us out. Be a real Trix." I tried. She just turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. Something went trough me as she did so. As if I saw her before. But I can't remember where._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't want to end up in the Omega Dimension. Or worse..." She shuddered at the idea. We may not have a Death Penalty in Magix, but some realms got... creative with their punishments._

_"Go ahead and leave. A coward like you will never become part of us." Icy called out, crossing her arms. It was clear she didn't like it when someone turned against her. I just looked at her and then at the girl as she left in the forest. She looked around one last time and I could see tears. Weakling. Why was she crying? It was her own damn choice to abandon this. That was what I taught as she transformed into a voortrix fairy and dissapeared. I never talked to Icy about it. We both disregarded it as a waste of our time. She probably didn't even care for the tears._

_End Flashback_

After that the Trix abandoned me and the Winx defeated me. Damn cowards fled and ran right into the hands of the Light Rock Monestary they ran from. I hate the Winx... I wish I could destroy them. Musing about that, I looked at Femke, who was just waiting until I was finished. She probably didn't care about the others and what they would think if they saw her helping me. Again I taught about that moment she left. Must've been my imagination.  
"Femke. Did you cry when you left us the first time?" I asked as aloof as possible. Trying to act as if I didn't care.

Femke's POV

"Femke. Did you cry when you left us the first time?"

I looked up surprised when I heard that question. Did he see that? Did he care? I briefly touched Feria's medallion I had hanging around my neck. She was right. In each person was something good, even if they don't show it.  
"That was... yes... I cried... I was upset that they wouldn't join me. Back to my village." I said as another memory claimed me. The day that changed my life forever.

_Flashback_

_"This is all __**YOUR**__ fault, Stormy! If you didn't break my concentration this wouldn't have happened!" The girl with the dark hair yelled at what looked like her little sister._

_"Couldn't you see it would happen, Miss Clairvoyant?!" Stormy yelled back at the girl._  
_"Don't be stupid, Stormy! I need to concentrate when we're teleporting or else we get into things like... this! I can't do that __**AND**__ watch into the future!" She retorted, rolling her eyes. What was going on? Teleporting? How can people do that?_

_"Shut up, you two, we got company." Another girl, this one with light blue hair said while she looked at me. The other two also noticed me and looked at me suspiciously. The brown-haired girl came to me and her hands started glowing purple._

_"Let's get rid of her. That'll teach her to snoop." She said, approaching me. I started to feel uneasy as the other two approached as well._

_"Stay back! I...I got a stick!" I stammered as I grabbed a stick of the ground and held it in front of me. The three girls just grinned as they shot me with some sort of eerie light. I just tried to shield myself as suddenly..._

_**"NO!"**_

_A bright yellow light lit up the surroundings and before I knew it the blue-haired girl was unconscious as her companions just looked at me, flabbergasted._

_-_  
_"By the way; I'm Darcy. My little sis here is Stormy and the one you knocked out is Icy. We're Witches coming from the Magical City named Magix." Darcy started. I listened fascinated. A magical city with witches sounded exciting, if not a bit weird._

_"There's also Specialists, Wizards, Elves, ugh, Fairies..." Darcy continued listing of. Did she read my mind or something? The purple clothes fitted that for some reason._

_"Yes I have psychic powers. As for Stormy and Icy... Well, guess." She said, smirking. I giggled as I laid down Icy on my parents' couch where we were right now as my mother looked at them oddly. Probably worried._  
_"What are you three doing here on Earth anyway?" I asked, wondering why they'd leave such an amazing place in the first place._

_"We crashed because SOMEONE broke my concentration." Darcy said, obviously meaning her sister. She looked outside of a window checking out the environment. I just gawked. Crashed down because she couldn't concentrate. Sounded unpleasant. So magic could go against you? "No worries tough. It happens to the best of us. It will happen to you plenty of times." Darcy said while looking at me. What did she mean? She taught I was a witch? Like them? "Of course you are! You saw what happened. You gotta be a witch if you're that powerful." Darcy answered. I just looked annoyed. Could she stop reading my mind?_

_"Girls, Icy's awake!" Stormy announced before I could say anything else. Icy sat up groaning and just looked at us._

_"What happened? Where are we now?" She asked while looking around. I just sat next to her._  
_"You're at my place. I... kinda knocked you out with my magic." I said, scratching the back of my head. Icy just glared at me and almost attacked if it wasn't for her sisters stopping her._

_"Oh relax, Icy. It was an accident. She clearly doesn't know how to use her powers yet." Darcy said, shoving Icy back on the couch. Icy just grumbled and crossed her arms, not liking being told 'no' by her sister._  
_"And they're calling me a hothead." Stormy joked, but Icy didn't take it well and soon Stormy was under an avalanche of snow._

_"That'll teach her." Icy said, smirking. I snickered at the sight of Stormy trying to get out of the snow. It was childish, but fun to see them playing with their magic. I wanted to learn it, too._  
_"Anyway, you want to know why we got here? Well, we just got accepted in Cloudtower, school for witches and were on our way until Stormy broke my concentration, bringing us here." Darcy ended her explanation. My mother just looked even more worried. She probably was more amazed then I was._  
_"What happens now that I have magical powers?" I asked insecurely. I wasn't accepted anywhere, so I couldn't go to school with them, even tough it sounded great. Learning to be a witch?! Only in my wildest dreams!_

_-_

_But that dream shattered when I dropped out of Cloudtower in the second year for the lessons being too hard. The Trix were too busy going after the dragonflame to notice._

_End Flashback_

I shook my head, trying to let it go. It was the right to leave the witches and their thirst for power. I looked at Valtor who sat on his bed, head leaning on his hands. Bored. He must not like this. But it was his own fault really. And compared to his crimes, this was a very light punishment.

"Don't you have a class or something?" Valtor asked me in that same bored tone. I just looked at my watch and realized that, yes, I had class. Ten minutes ago. I needed to go there, but... this seemed more important. I was sure Faragonda would understand. She was a nice, caring woman.

**Valtor's POV**

"Don't you have a class or something?" I asked, bored and a bit annoyed. I had work to do and she was taking up time by just being spacey and acting like she cared.  
"Yes...

14h ago"Yes... I have... ten minutes ago." She said, looking at her watch. It made me feel... strange. Awkward. Like I started to... like her. Ew. I suddenly felt something on me. She was touching me with a worried look.  
"You okay? You look a bit pale." She said, pretending to care.  
"I'm fine. Go away." I said, bored. I just wanted to be left alone.

"grizelda would come to put me to work in any second now, so I better get some rest while I still...I couldn't finish that sentence as dizziness came over me.

"Valtor? Valtor!" I heard Femke call out before I passed out...

-

That was the first chapter, hope it was enjoyable.

Thanks to user Paranoidgirl for the translation and Beta.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Ilness

Chapter 2: Illness

**Femke's POV**

I was frightened when Valtor collapsed. Everything seemed alright when I took him to his room. And now he was unconscious in his bed and looking none too good. I placed my hand on his forehead and immediately retracted it.

"He's burning up with a fever." I whispered as I started to cover him with his blanket and got a cold, wet towel to lower the fever. Couldn't go to Griselda for help. What happened to her? She wasn't the one I saw first year at Alfea, who was strict, but fair?

"It's not fair." I muttered while I tried to make him comfortable. He needed more blankets then this... I hurried towards my room and fetched a few of my own. They're my sheets. They can't tell me what to do with it. I also fetched some ingredients for possible medication. I couldn't let him die or anything. And with that I returned to his room, covered him with the sheets and started making some medicine.

"Man, I hope this doesn't spell trouble... I'm supposed to be in class..." I muttered when I grabbed some water and some apple to make sure the medicine wasn't bitter. When I approached him to give the medicine, I was struck with a memory.

_Flashback_

_A younger me was holding a three weeks old Valtor in her arms. The baby had grown a lot and was crying hard due to a fever._

_"You're lucky, just a slight fever. Nothing to worry about." She said, smiling as she gave him back to Najira, his mother who sighed in relief as she placed him back in the crib._

_"I'm glad. I wouldn't know what to do if he was really sick. That could easily kill him at this age." She said, hugging her friend._

_"Don't worry, Najira, it's nothing. And if it is... I promised I would protect him. And I'm going to keep that promise." She said, determined._

_That image faded and suddenly a slightly older Femke stood with a crying Najira and an empty crib. The Ancient Witches attacked the place where they lived and someone had stolen her baby. Femke heard him cry but couldn't get to him in time due to the chaos around them, and when she reached it, she was too late. Najira was inconsolable._

_"Y-you did what you could... I-I shouldn't have left him alone..." She sobbed, hugging her friend who just held her, near tears herself. Valtor was her godchild. Her responsibility. Why didn't she foresee this? Why didn't she stay at the house? She could have protected him. Then Valtor would've never turned out the way he did. Things would have gone so different..._

_End Flashback_

I got back to Earth when I saw Valtor moving slightly. He was trying to get up. I carefully pushed him back down.

Hunger, pain, cold and sadness

Are obscuring the truth for you

Darkness is absorbing you

Making war inside of you

But even if everyone abandons you

I will stay loyal

You can do what you want, I will stay with you

See who you truly are

So that you may shine bright one day.

It was the song I sang for him when I was little. Valtor seemed to be going back to sleep, so I quietly sat next to him and occasionally dapped his head with a wet towel.

**Valtor's Pov**

While I slept I could feel something cold against my forehead. Femke, had to be her. That Trix wannabe tried to help me. But why? Again I heard what appeared to be my heartbeat acting up. Probably nothing.

"Valtor!" I looked up when I heard that voice. Belladonna. Leader of the Ancient Witches.

"Where are you?" I called, looking for them. If I could reach them... I could reclaim my powers. Become a powerful wizard again.

"Missed us?" Belladonna asked me while they appeared around me. I just grinned. This would be an opportunity to take back what was mine.

"I tried to reach you for so long. It finally worked." I told them. Seeing how they created me, I treated them with respect.

"You're here to return my powers so that I can take revenge on the Alfea fairies, correct?" I said, holding my arms open as if already expecting them back. Belladonna just grinned and shook her head.

"We're not returning your powers. You've become too weak to handle them." My eyes widened when she said that. What was she talking about? I wasn't weak! Just... people tried to kick me down, but I just got up again. I wasn't weak. I wasn't! "But you are." She said, as if reading my mind. "Look at yourself. A slight fever and you're out like a light." She said, pointing at where my body was laying. Femke was with me, singing a song that struck a familiar cord. "But what did you expect, coming from a human mother?" They said, as my jaw dropped. What?

Another image was conjured up. A young woman holding a baby in her arms. Was that his real mother? It had to be. Why else would they show me this?

As I realized this, I approached the image. I just stared at the woman and how she took care of the baby. I felt sad while seeing this. Maybe I'd see her again one day...

Those were my taughts as I slowly woke up. Femke noticed. I tried to get up, but she pushed me back down.

"You're having a high fever, it's better if you take it easy." She softly told me, looking at me with a kind glance. "Just hang in there, okay?" She said as my eyes closed and I fell to actual sleep.

Hope you guys enjoyed.

Thank you, Paranoidgirl for Beta-Reading and Translation.

Please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3: Najira

Chapter 3: Najira

**Valtor's POV**

When I woke up I realized someone was with me. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I was still dizzy, but not as hot as yesterday. Maybe I could get back to work... I looked to the floor and saw Femke was laying there. Was she with me all night? I couldn't help but smile a little at such kindness...

_Really, Valtor? Maybe they were right about you getting weak. _A voice inside of me said. I just shook my head and stretched myself. I wanted to lay down again, but that might look like I enjoy Femke with me... I couldn't have that. I-I wasn't weak. I wasn't. My heart started beating erratically again. Why was this happening? Why was I so confused? I tried to get up, but it didn't work as a spell of dizziness hit me.

_**"Leave my son alone! Valtor!"**_ I was fully awake when that voice hit me. Where did that come from? Was Belladona speaking the truth? I was actually human and not a construct?

But why did I get to see it now? I wondered as I looked at Femke next to me. She was so peaceful, and again I had the tendency to smile. What was wrong with me?

"Valtor! Get up and get back to work." I looked up as I heard Griselda's voice and her pounding on my door. Oh, right, she did this every morning. Femke just turned and didn't wake up, muttering in her sleep. "What did you say?!" I suddenly heard her ask while she opened the door. I instinctively stood up and took a spot in front of Femke, hiding her. This was too much for my still weak body and I wobbled on my legs. And of course at this point Femke woke up and got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and saw me wobbling like a drunk.

"It's better if you lay back down. I don't think you're in any state to work." She said while she guided me back to my bed. "I'll explain Griselda that you can't work because you're sick later. I have to talk to her about skipping my classes, anyway." She said, pushing me back down and taking a wet cloth to my forehead again. I had to bite my tongue not to make a snippy comment. It didn't work and I just muttered a 'Thank you'

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I taught while watching her grab something from her bag and started to mix herbs. Or something. I dunno.

_The hell is she doing?_ I wondered as I leaned in curiously. Some sort of concoction that didn't look too appealing. Probably medicine. With an apple for... some reason. If she thinks I'm going to drink that...

**"Miss!"** I looked up at that familiar voice. Griselda was standing behind me. Almost forgot her. Femke apparently did, too as she jumped up and nearly dropped whatever she was making. Ew.

**Femke's POV**

When I woke up next morning, I didn't realize I fell asleep next to Valtor's bed. Well, I did lay down there last night when I grew tired, but I didn't expect no one to find me. Or that they wouldn't look for me after having skipped the last four hours of school, something I usually didn't do. Anyway, my mind was wandering. Valtor was sitting up with his hand against his head. He had to be tired, or dizzy. In any case, he should stay down if he wanted to get better.

"It's better if you lay back down. I don't think you're in any state to work." I softly told him as I pushed him back in his bed and covered him again. He was protesting a bit, but he didn't push trough.

_Luckily he has cooled down since that nightmare about his mother_. I taught while I got up and went for the sink.

"I'll explain Griselda that you can't work because you're sick later. I have to talk to her about skipping my classes, anyway." I told him, making the cloth wet again and placing it on his forehead. After that I grabbed my bag and started making medicine again. It worked last night. Maybe he'd be better tomorrow.

_As long as he takes it easy for a while_ I taught as I added the apple for taste. I remembered Valtor never took his medicine as a child due to the taste. Najira said I should add apple for the taste.

**"Miss!" **I startled when that was called out as I almost dropped the medicine. Griselda. Caught in the act. I really should pay more attention to my environment. I just gave Valtor the medicine before turning to her.

"Griselda, could you be here another time? Valtor's sick and needs his rest." I told her calmly. I knew Griselda used to have compassion. But nowadays... She just pursed her lips and smiled in a way that gave me the jitters.

Uh-oh. She knows I skipped class. Was my gut instinct as I started to wash my hands.

"And who appointed you his nurse?" She asked. I just looked at Valtor who just shrugged and drank his medicine. At least he'd get better.

"No one, Miss Griselda. I saw him collapse and noticed he had a high fever. What else should I have done? I can heal people, so I helped him. That's why I skipped class." I told her, head bowed. I looked at a sleeping Valtor and I knew that, no matter how much trouble, the fact he would get better was worth it.

"You're staying here while I get the principal." Griselda said as she left, closing the door loudly. I jumped a little and tried the door. Locked. Not that that would matter. I wouldn't just leave Valtor. That and Faragonda has a knack of finding people when needed.

_Gotta do something. He won't get better if he pushes himself _I taught while I went for the window and felt it. Not locked and a tree nearby. If I just took Valtor and climbed down... Maybe I could save him**.**

**I gotta help him.**

I taught, picking him up and going for the window. I was greeted by a girl sitting on the balcony that I instantly recognized. Najira. She probably knew something was up thanks to our magical bracelets.

"Hey, Najira, good to see you." I told her, smiling.

"Hiya, Femke. What's up? You don't look sick." She asked surprised, the bracelet having signaled her that I was distressed. With that I showed her Valtor. Her eyes widened when she saw him, recognizing him.

"This is Valtor, he needs our help. He's sick and needs to rest, but I don't think Griselda will let him." I told Najira, giving him to her. She just kept watching, eyes wide with surprise.

"But what about Alfea? Don't you have classes here?" Najira asked, worried. I just shook my head and watched the door.

"Wouldn't be the first year I had to do over." I quipped, even tough it was true. It would be the third time I left Alfea before finishing. First when the Trix tried to take over Magix, not wanting to have other people find out I was close with them. After that, Darkar's defeat for the same reasons, and now this...

_I should get some sort of reward._

I taught as I looked at Najira who held Valtor. Just like the old times, when they were still happy...

That moment was intercepted by the rattling of a lock. They were coming.

"Naijira, we have to go. **NOW!" **I quickly told her. She nodded and jumped on a tree and kept jumping until she reached to wall around Alfea. One last time, I turned around. Was this the right way? I could just lie and tell them she did it herself and got away... Not that it would be a strong story, but it was worth a try.

"Come on! Don't dwaddle!" Najira called to me from the wall and just before the door opened, I was gone.

"Geronimo!" We called while we were bouncing trough the trees to our hideout. I wanted to get some stuff from there, first. After that, we'd head for the village in the trees. A secret spot where people could get a second chance if they wanted too. I used to be a doctor there for years. Not that I needed a second chance or anything... well, maybe a little... But I discovered it when I was still with the Trix and they asked me for help. I accepted, not knowing it was that or worse consequences. Every holiday I was either there or with my mom. What a life.

**Valtor's POV**

"You stay here until I return with the Principal." I could hear Griselda's voice said before she slammed the door shut.

_Yup, that door sure is closed now _I taught to myself while I listened to Femke, but she stopped talking. She just hummed a song and looked like she was looking for something. Door was locked, as she discovered. But she was talking about another exit. And then what? Run and leave me behind?

_Of course she would. I'm no fool_. That tiny voice told me again. What was going on? Nothing good, that much was sure. I wanted to open my eyes, but they taught differently. Suddenly, someone was holding me. Femke. She was lifting me. So she **DID** want to bring me along as she opened a window and...

"Hey, Naijira, good to see you." I tried to open my eyes again, wanting to know who this 'Najira' was, her name sounding familiar.

"Hiya, Femke. What's up? You don't look sick." She sounded accusing, but familiar. Wonder where I know her from.

_If I had actual parents, then she could be..._ I couldn't finish that taught as the realization that she might be my mother hit me. Who knew.

"This is Valtor, he needs our help. He's sick and needs to rest, but I don't think Griselda will let him." I heard Femke say. I growled a little, hearing that. I didn't need pity.

"But what about Alfea? Shouldn't you finish it?" Najira asked, sounding worried. I was wondering if she would. Did she care that much?

""Guess I'll do it again some other time. For the third time." I heard Femke answer. I heard about that from Icy. She liked to gossip about things like that to make herself feel better. And yet, Femke would still do this to help me. I could feel her shudder and heard someone at the door. They were here...

"We have to go **NOW**. They're coming." Femke said, sounding fearful. I could feel being carried of by... the other girl and soon I could hear the buzzing hum of the shield around Alfea. I couldn't get trough that shield... But after an explosion, some of the energy dissapated.

"**Come ON Fem. Hurry up!" **The other girl, Najira, called.

She's holding me. This... person with the familiar voice... I realised as I heard Femke land next to Najira and we started moving again. Away.

"Geronimo!" I could hear Femke call out in joy. Both of them were with the idea of a breakout. I wondered where we were going and if they realized the gravity of the situation. We couldn't go to the city. It would be easy to be found.

But where could they go? Deeper into the forest? Would we be safe there? Or did they plan to just be on the run with me forever? All these questions as they brought me deeper into the forest. I had no idea what they were doing, but I at least had the concept of that woman being my mother to cling onto. I had to find that out.

_Just curious. Not that I care or anything. Just like to be in the know. Yeah... that's it. _I was thinking to myself as I tried to properly wake up. It worked a little and I actually saw a middle-aged woman with blonde hair. And for some reason I knew she had blue eyes.

Just like me... I realised when I saw those. Najira had to notice me waking up as she stopped and talked to Femke in some language I couldn't understand for some reason as they were speaking perfect English to each other before.

"Good morning, sunshine, had a nice sleep?" Femke asked me in a cheery manner. As if I was a child. I just nodded. I wasn't as dizzy and the fever seemed to have gone down. Almost as if I were...

_As if I were human... _I never looked at myself that way. Of course not, I wasn't. I was a construct. Something the Ancient Witches created. I was powerful, but not human. Never bothered calling myself that, too. You need love for that. Not something I had.

_But what if you are? Then what, hmmm?_ Again that voice. One in a million.

_Why don't you show yourself, Belladonna? _I called out, looking around me. Again the Witches were making contact. I wondered why. They weren't exactly the type for idle chatter.

_Usually it's us giving the commands, Valtor._ She said as she appeared with her sisters.

_What do you want from me now? _I asked, more then a little angry. I just wanted my powers back but I knew they wouldn't give it to me. So what was the use? What was the use of it all. They don't need me. Why don't they just leave me alone?

_Just trying to make it obvious you're still human, since you seem to be in denial of that. Even if your emotions are telling otherwise_. Belladonna said, smirking as she apparently was there. I remembered Femke caring for me. I could feel a pang of emotion. Human emotion. I still wasn't entirely sure, but something about her seemed to spark something in me...

_He's catching on. Catching on to why he is now worthless _Belladonna taunted as the three of them laughed. I just looked down. Why didn't I expect the source of all evil in this realm to turn on me? _Might as well get rid of him. _Belladonna said as she and her sisters seemed to prepare for an attack. I wanted to defend myself, but realised this would be futile. I was powerless before them and could only close my eyes and wait for it to pass... But instead of the pain of Death, there was a flash and Najira stood before me.

_"Hands of my son, you monsters."_ She harshly said, deflecting the attack. They looked at each other, confused, as their leader cackled softly.

"If it isn't Najira. _You sure do seem to care for a son you've abandoned years ago." _She asked. I just stared at Najira, who just shook her head tearfully.

_"I would __**NEVER**__ do that."_ She said, clenching her fists. I just gazed at her. Was she speaking the truth?

**Femke's POV**

From the moment Valtor collapsed, I realized something was wrong. He kept twisting and turning in his sleep and he was radiating a lot of dark energy.

"I'm going inside his dream. I have to know what's wrong." Najira said, looking at her son. I just looked at her, surprised. Not that I didn't know what she meant. Entering dreams was easy. But it was also risky.

"You sure? This might be trouble." I asked her, worried as I grabbed her arm. Najira just looked at me, eyes determined. If this wasn't so dangerous, I'd be impressed.

"I'm not losing my son again!" She said as she started the incantation.

"Wait a minute, your **SON?!" **So this was little Valtor? I just looked at the two of them. My friend and her son... "So she finally found you..." I muttered as I looked at the two of them and sat down next to them. We were currently at a cave where the Trix used to live. A bit primitive, but a great place to hide when you were wanted. I wondered how those three were doing.

Probably fighting with the Winx. Wonder how that goes. Wonder if they're happy... I couldn't finish that taught as suddenly, thunder struck. I looked at the entrance of the case and almost screamed. Because there they were. **The Coven. The dreaded sisters. The Trix... They had returned.**

**Another chapter done. Apologies that it took longer, but I had to rethink where the story should go.**

**thanks Paranoidgirl van Beta reading and translating the story! **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


End file.
